


【盾冬】让我吃个甜筒嘛（下）

by Seb384



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb384/pseuds/Seb384





	【盾冬】让我吃个甜筒嘛（下）

Steve带来甜筒冰淇淋的这天，没有提前告诉Bucky。

匆匆的结束了任务，还没脱下制服，Steve绕遍整个街区去找Bucky想吃的巧克力口味甜筒，店家显然认识大名鼎鼎的Captain America，不仅不愿收下他的钱还帮他贴心的解决了储存问题，Steve当然不可能不付钱，他把钱放在店家的桌上并对他道了谢就急匆匆的走了。

到达瓦坎达的时候夜色已深，Steve一手提着一袋李子一手端着冰块盒，他开门吵醒了已经睡着的Bucky，穿着睡衣头发乱糟糟的Bucky走出卧室，他对着Steve露出了惊讶的表情。

Steve放下东西走过去给了Bucky一个吻，然后揉了揉他凌乱蓬松的头发，手环到他身后，将他反手握在背后的手枪拿开。

“Bucky是我，Steve。”

Bucky从看见进门的是Steve就卸下了防备姿态，顺从的松开手枪，任由Steve楼着自己的肩膀把自己带到沙发旁。

孕期过了五月后，Bucky肚子如同皮球充气般快速变大，现在七个多月的肚子已经严重影响他的行动速度，Steve扶着他的腰让他慢慢坐下。

“你没说你要过来。”Bucky接过Steve从冰块盒里拿出的巧克力甜筒，看着他提着那袋李子要去清洗。

“今天的行动有点匆忙，明天下午开始要出任务，得很长一段时间，在出发前我想和你呆一晚，会让我更安心。”

Steve扭过头对Bucky露出个笑容，Bucky看着他走进厨房后，调整了一下坐姿，专注的品尝起手上这支珍贵的巧克力甜筒。

Steve端着李子出来的时候，视线恰好对上了Bucky舔着甜筒的舌头，粉红的舌尖勾了一点冰淇淋含进嘴里，然后他因冰凉刺激艳红的唇瓣勾起，眼角也弯弯的垂下来，脸上挂着满足的愉悦。

接着他的鹿仔又舔了一口，但这一小块因为没含住好笑的挂在嘴边上，于是鹿仔伸出他灵巧的粉舌头去舔嘴边的冰淇淋，天呐，这动作Steve可是印象深刻，每次Bucky为他口的时候，也是这么将溢出嘴角的精液舔回嘴里。

Steve不由自主的想歪了，他被Bucky习惯性的小动作撩拨起了欲望。

Steve放下了手中的盘子，隐下注视着Bucky的炙热眼神，他转身向浴室走去，打算先行解决一下被制服紧紧勒住的欲望，但他显然忘记控制自己的气场，方才一瞬间他释放出来的强烈信息素充溢着整个客厅。

Steve和他在打那一炮时就连结了，Bucky立马感受到Steve现在被难以启齿的情绪困扰，他的信息素一下子包裹Bucky的全身，这感觉就像一剂春药打在他心口上。

自从Steve知道他怀孕后，对他有些过分小心了，两人每次的亲密接触都是浅尝而止，Bucky也没能得到真正的满足。

被动陷入热潮令Bucky整个身体都软化了，他发出难耐的喘息，四肢百骸都有种电流通过的酥麻感，身体止不住的颤抖，股间的肉穴不由自主的收缩起来分泌着充沛的淫水润湿甬道。

这时候打算先行避开的Alpha，敏锐的嗅到了空气中弥漫起一股甜蜜的味道，这个专属的信号在悄然向他发出诱惑。

Steve一转头便看见他的甜心鹿仔紧闭双眼仰靠在沙发上，白皙的皮肤泛起醉人的潮红，忍耐欲望而克制的表情反倒更让他漂亮的脸显得性感，感受到Steve火热的目光，他浓密的睫毛颤了颤，微微睁开那双快要溢出水来的墨绿眼眸，努力朝着Steve对焦。

暧昧的暖灯下，Bucky仰着他迷人的脖颈，Steve视线贪婪的游弋在他每一寸肌肤，他们结合后，除了爱意，依赖也时常会催促他们靠近彼此，这时爆发的欲望开始作祟，Steve难以克制心中叫嚣的兽欲，他想要舔舐Bucky的后颈，将牙齿刺入细嫩的皮肤，让自己的信息素融进Bucky流动的血液，咬着那好看的脖颈疯狂的占有他。

“Bucky……”

Steve的声音点燃了他心中的火源，Bucky发出难耐的喘息，胸膛大幅度的起伏致使敏感的乳尖与布料不停发生摩擦，一直没有理会过孕期发涨的双乳，Bucky隐隐感觉胸前的睡衣被那处溢出的汁水打湿了。

“Steve，我要你。”

甜筒一直被他炽热的手掌握着，表面已经融化的一层顺着他漂亮的手指流到手腕上， Steve在Bucky的呼唤下来到他的身边，弯下腰吻上他浮着一层薄汗的额头，紧接着近乎虔诚的吻上他的手背，将他手腕上的冰淇淋舔进口中。

 

舌尖探入Bucky的口中，甜腻的冰淇淋混合着唾液从两人唇齿交缠的缝隙间溢出，除了冰淇淋的香气，Steve还嗅到一股格外浓郁的奶香，他将鼻尖贴上Bucky胸口的皮肤，那股奶香就是从Bucky身上散发的。

Bucky的睡衣被Steve褪下，肿胀发痛的双乳暴露在空气里，Steve发现他的乳头乳晕比之前大了一圈，他并不清楚男性Omega在孕期会产奶，Bucky显然给了他一个惊喜，Steve没控制轻重缓急的手指捏上硬挺的乳头，惹得Bucky痛呼出声，殷红的乳尖在指腹的揉搓下溢出几滴奶白的汁水，顺着光洁的皮肤落到他浑圆隆起的孕肚上再滑下。

Steve发觉自己不小心浪费了奶汁作出惋惜的表情，他将Bucky的乳头含进嘴里，小心翼翼的唆了一口，甜甜的奶汁带着淡淡的腥气充斥口腔，Steve趴在Bucky的身上开始贪婪的吸吮，沙发在Steve压上来后发出抗议的咯吱声。

“Steve，这太羞耻……”Bucky燥红了脸不敢直视在他胸前吸奶的Steve，作为美国的精神领袖，复仇者联盟的佼佼者，Captain America，现下像个饥饿的婴孩含住他乳头不愿撒开，更耻笑的是他毛茸茸的胡子磨蹭Bucky发痒。

“只吃奶水可不够，我要加点料……”  
Steve坏笑一声，Bucky隐隐感觉不安，Steve常在和他进行性事的时候表现反常的恶劣，Bucky盯着他拉过自己的手咬下一口手里的冰淇淋，惊讶的看着Steve将头埋下他的腿间，含着冰淇淋的口腔吞进Bucky已经半勃的小兄弟。

“唔……嗯！！”Bucky惊喘出声，冰凉激起一阵猛烈的战栗，他挺起了胸膛，腿根在一瞬间紧绷，搭在沙发上的手指用力收紧，赤裸的脚趾也蜷缩起来，他浑身的感官变得迟钝，仅剩被Steve口腔包裹的小兄弟还在正常运作，体会着尖锐的快感。

Bucky尽力抓回一点神智，Steve总不将阴茎插入他的体内，却满脑子研究新花样，欣赏他被抚慰来满足自己？

Bucky有些恼怒，Steve玩的各种花样的确也令他刺激爽快，但Steve总在抚慰Bucky射过一次后，就让自己帮他舔射或者自行来一发手淫结束这场性事。

该死的，Steve可是个才破处七个多月的老处男，Bucky该提醒他进行下一步的！

冰淇淋含着没多久就化成水了，Steve舌尖抵住敏感的茎颈调皮的逗弄，Bucky形状可观的阴茎完全勃起了，Steve慢慢将柱身含得更深，直至阴茎头部抵上灼热的喉腔，尿道口被紧致的喉头包裹，Bucky发出舒爽的低喘，Steve更加卖力的收缩起来。

Steve的口交技术并不娴熟，不过经过方才冰淇淋的一番刺激，Bucky很快就呜咽着被他舔射了，腿根抽搐着阴茎一抖一抖将精液喷进他的嘴里，Steve满意的将爱人的精液全部吞咽入腹，他吐出Bucky的阴茎，唾液与柱身分离的时候扯出了几条的银丝。

Steve还没释放，Bucky用视线描绘他制服裤子下的硬挺，被眼泪沾湿的睫毛扑闪了几下，Bucky有了个大胆的想法，他索性将所剩无几的冰淇淋倒在Steve的手上，避免浪费他将剩下的脆皮蛋筒塞进了Steve口中，接着Bucky握住Steve的手将他的手指塞进自己的肉穴。

Bucky火辣的行为让Steve大吃一惊，Steve犹如喝下一杯烈酒，血液一个劲儿冲向脑门，恍惚间他正咀嚼着脆皮蛋筒的牙齿差点咬掉自己的舌肉。

两根手指带着已经融化还有些微凉的冰淇淋送入体内，Bucky浑身臊热，握着Steve的手抽动起来，粘稠的液体与肠液混合，在抽动下带出令人脸红心跳的水声。

Bucky抬起左腿放到沙发一侧扶手上，被手指抽插的小穴更直观的暴露在Steve眼里，在Bucky有意勾引下，Steve差点喷出鼻血，他再也忍受不了了，急不可耐的拉开制服裤子，拔出被肠液湿润的手指用阴茎顶上熟红的小口。

粗大的龟头立刻被翕动的穴肉咬住，饥渴的一点一点吞进他的阴茎，即便穴肉已经被开拓的松软，阴茎刺入这久违之地还是非常艰难，逐渐被阴茎填满甬道，从相连之处紧贴的皮肤感受对方的热量，两人同时发出喟叹的喘息。

Steve俯下身，浊热的气息喷在Bucky的脖颈，他用齿尖轻轻的扯咬脖颈细嫩的皮肤，Bucky情不自禁的搂住他的肩膀，更加放松身体接受他的粗大，他的动作鼓舞了Steve，Steve在他体内缓缓抽送起来，两人的喘息重叠，一起沉醉在肉欲之中。

强烈的快感刺激着两人的神经，柱身在Steve逐渐加快速度的抽插下带出了艳红的肠肉，从两人连接处不断捣出混合着深棕色冰淇淋的汁水，染湿了一片身下的沙发。

怕他挺着肚子吃不消，Steve体贴的停下来，撑住Bucky腰部，将抱枕垫在的身后让他能更加舒适一点，调整姿势的时候Steve的阴茎恰好剐蹭过Bucky体内的敏感处，夹着他的小穴立马敏感地收缩起来，Bucky眼睛里涣散着水雾。

“Bucky的小穴咬得好紧，我们的宝宝以后会不会出不来。”Steve大手抚上Bucky的肚子，一边抚摸一边一本正经的说着令Bucky感到羞耻的话，“我把你的小穴操松好不好，这样宝宝出来就没那么困难了。”

 

“不……别说了……”Bucky哼着哭腔摇摇头，但他的Alpha没理他，Steve已经在诱导下失控，一双蓝眼睛深沉的可怕，“你的小穴又软又热，含着我不停的流水，堵都堵不住。”

“啊啊……太快了……别……”Alpha血管突起的阴茎开始猛烈撞击着穴肉，龟头顶上那块敏感的肉壁，Bucky被他操得不住颤抖，他羞耻的话不停扯动Bucky的理智，身体却被情热烧的随本能沉浮。

Steve的视线注意到他胸前耸动的软肉，他用牙齿叼住了乳肉，接着用舌尖舔湿了乳头周围一圈，两处敏感的地方被进攻，他的小腹一抖一抖的承受剧烈的快感，越来越多的水被Steve干了出来，身下的沙发已经皱得一团糟，尖锐的快感让Bucky濒临第二次高潮。

这下Bucky连话说不出来了，只能随着Steve的动作发出断断续续的呻吟。Steve绷紧了浑身肌肉，凶狠的撞进拔出，没有套子勒着的阴茎清晰地感受着Bucky紧咬的穴壁，层层嫩肉吸附着茎身，浓烈的信息素冲刷彼此的身体，抽插的水声和囊袋拍打的声音充斥着整个房间。

Steve浑身血液全都冲向下半身，不顾一切的随本能追求极致的快感，唇舌交缠拦下了Bucky被操达顶点时的尖叫，冷落已久的阴茎射出白浊，溅在两人的腹部和大腿，Bucky第二次高潮持续了很久，他酸软的腰肢快要受不住的脱力。

粗大的阴茎依旧不知疲倦的撞击他因高潮更加敏感的肉穴，Bucky快被快感逼疯了，Steve的手禁锢着他的身体不让他逃离，当Steve终于将大股精液交代在他的体内，Bucky已经连哭的力气都没有了。

Bucky被Steve抱去浴室的时候脚趾抽筋了，他愤愤的看着帮自己扶着腰按着腿的Steve，一路上体内混合着冰淇淋的精液涌了不少出来，Bucky以后恐怕再难直视巧克力甜筒了。

 

一直禁欲的人做起爱来让人招架不住！


End file.
